


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Pukepeku (TheRichHobo)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Holidays, Very-slightly canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRichHobo/pseuds/Pukepeku
Summary: Happy Holidays, Korrasami peeps!





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> It's the holiday season and I get the urge every time to make a Korrasami one-shot for it. I actually started making this last year but it unraveled aka I suddenly made a backstory for both of them. Anyway, lemme know if I should go and make more chapters in this universe in the comments section. Can't promise I would update really quick though. My ass has been thoroughly kicked by uni this semester and the next semester would be no different or worse huhu.
> 
> Also disclaimer: I haven't written in a fuckton of years so I apologize for the roughness and weirdness.

A soft wind blew in Republic City University, crossing the track field, to the academic buildings, and finally hitting the window of the lone dorm room with the light still on. There was a furious scratching of pen on paper coming from said room and if someone were to look inside, they’d be fatally surprised to see a long-haired pale woman writing methodically on a worn-out notebook. In hindsight, the dorm _could_ be haunted which would’ve been really cool… but that’s only if a certain Asami Sato suddenly died in her room while answering her Math homework and was cursed to forever haunt the room by writing equations on whatever paper was available. The janitors would have a field day telling the tale of the poor Asami who died from academic overwork (take a break when you need it, okay kids?).

 

Then again, it was odd that a student would still be in the dorm during this time of the year. Everyone had already gone home by then, if the deafening silence was something to go by. There were no elephant-like footsteps harassing the floors or disturbing moans bouncing from the walls. The janitors have even gone home to their families and only the surly dorm manager was left, not that Asami was thrilled to interact with her anytime soon. Though maybe the surliness came from the fact that Asami was the reason there was more paperwork for the dorm manager to handle.

 

Asami pushed her glasses up her nose and continued answering her assignment. What was she supposed to do during the holidays anyway? It’s not like she had any plans to keep her busy. If there were, she’d rather not have the pressure of cramming her academic responsibilities.

_Reparametrize vector R(t) = <2t-1, 4-t, 3t-2> using the arclength parameter from the point (1,3,5)_

 

Sigh. This sucked big time.

 

A knock came on the door just as she finished the problem (piece of cake). Asami’s brows furrowed. “Who is it?” she called out.

 

“Say ‘hello’ when you open the door!”

 

The voice was heartwarmingly familiar… but it couldn’t be. Asami was sure she had already left (she even monitored the flight from her phone from time to time). Asami opened the door only to see a bronze-skinned woman grinning from ear to ear, two boxes of pizza in her arms. She was wearing a parka and her hair was wet from the snow like she actually went out and got the pizza for takeout. Although her eyes were as piercing blue as icicles, they immediately softened when they took stock of Asami, a bright grin adorning her face.

 

“Hello,” Asami said.

 

“It’s me,” the blue-eyed beauty crooned.

 

That deserved an elegant eye-roll from Asami. She’d literally give a billion yuans to the person who was cheesier and dorkier than the one in front of her.

 

“I come bearing gifts!” the woman announced.

 

Asami’s brow went up. “Why are you still here?”

 

“Is that how you respond to free food being delivered by the Avatar?”

 

“It’s how I respond to my girlfriend suddenly showing up with pizza when she’s supposed to be in the South.” Asami laughed nonetheless and let her in, the woman leaving an affectionate peck on her cheek. “But why _are_ you here, Korra?”

 

Korra placed the pizza on Asami’s bed, shook the snow from her short hair, and removed her parka. “I _was_ gonna be in the South but my flight was cancelled. Helluva snowstorm back there so all flights going that direction are cancelled. And since I’m such a wonderful girlfriend, I decided to come back here and keep you company. I wasn’t disturbing you, was I?”

 

“No, your timing is impeccable,” Asami told her, shaking her head with a  slight smile. “I figured I had to eat soon.”

 

“Good. I wouldn’t want to interrupt you from doing—” Korra picked up her assignment from the table and wrinkled her nose. “—reparametrization and optimization—okay what the hell is this shit?”

 

Asami held back a chuckle. “It’s my Math homework, you dork.”

 

“ _I’m_ the dork?!” Korra sounded scandalized. “More importantly, this is not Math homework! There are sentences with bits and pieces of numbers in it. It looks like something Meelo would make up if he became a professor. Do you even _need_ this in engineering?”

 

“Pretty much. It’s cakewalk once you get the basics down so it’s not a big deal.”

 

And with that statement, she removed her glasses and ran a hand through her hair, working out the tangles and trying to look more human than ghoul. When she faced Korra, the latter’s face was so red, Asami wondered what happened while she wasn’t looking.

 

Korra noticed Asami’s confusion and laughed nervously. “Ah, sorry. I know we’ve been dating for a few months but I still can’t get used to that.”

 

Asami feigned innocence with a bat of her lashes. “To what?”

 

“That shampoo commercial-like thing you keep doing! Do you even know how seriously beautiful you are when you do that?”

 

Asami flipped her hair. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Spirits, Asami.” Korra covered her face with a hand and laughed.

 

Asami figured she tortured Korra enough so she went and put her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. Korra finally removed the hand from her face, a dopey smile adorning her features. That made Asami giggle and peck Korra on the lips.

 

“C’mon, you dork, I’m hungry.”

 

 

*

 

 

Both were snuggled up on the bed while watching a movie by the time the pizza was gone (it was a well-known fact that Korra had a monstrous appetite; Asami only ate half of a box). Earlier that evening (when there was half a pizza left), Korra was shocked to learn that Asami had never seen _Princess Bride_ and insisted they “watch it now or else this act will free Vaatu from the Tree of Time”. Asami had relented, knowing her girlfriend was a sap for these kinds of movies. It was just freaky when Korra produced a flash drive with the movie in it from her pocket. Seriously, did she bring that movie with her everywhere?

 

“My name is Inigo Montoya.” Korra’s mimicked the actor’s accent. They were on the part where Inigo was fighting with Wes on top of the cliff. “You have killed my father. Prepare to die!”

 

“How many times have you seen this?” Asami asked. Her head was on Korra’s chest so she felt rather than heard her girlfriend chuckle.

 

“Since I was a kid. It’s kind of a thing for me to watch it during the holidays at least once.”

 

“Don’t you get bored?”

 

Korra had a mischievous grin on her face. “It’s something I love. What do you think?”

 

“Dork.”

 

The movie went on for quite a while after that. They were at the scene where Inigo finally defeated the guy who killed his father (Asami swore that line was forever ingrained in her mind) when Asami noticed how quiet Korra had gotten. She turned to see the latter’s eyes glazed over while biting her lip. Korra in deep thought was really adorable.

 

Okay, she was really adorable in general. There was one time when Korra had the similar look on her face while they were eating lunch in the uni-park. Asami just came from a nerve-wracking exam so Korra made it her mission to help her destress. Asami thought it was sweet even though she had felt very haggard (she never slept a wink and she was sure the deodorant wasn’t able to mask the fact that she didn’t take a shower for almost a week then). Asami had asked what was going on in her girlfriend’s head and said girlfriend’s entire face went fifty shades of red. Eventually, Korra admitted, “I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and for a moment I was pretty sure I was dreaming this all up.”

 

What a dork. Asami had rolled her eyes to hide the fact that she felt giddy inside. Damn Korra.

 

“Yuan for your thoughts?” Asami finally asked.

 

Korra blinked. “What?”

 

“You’re not watching the movie anymore.”

 

“Sorry, it’s nothing…”

 

Asami raised an eyebrow. “What were you thinking about?”

 

Korra’s arms tensed slightly. “You wouldn’t… like it.”

 

“You can tell me.”

 

“It’s just…” Korra sighed. “For a moment, I wondered why you’re still here in the dorm. Then I remembered why and my mind just went with it. Sorry.”

 

Both of them fell silent. Truth be told, Asami loved silence but this was too uncomfortable for her. She was about to say something when suddenly, the light in her room went out. Korra tensed protectively at first but busted out laughing the second she heard Asami squeak like a mouse turned roadkill.

 

Asami swatted her arm. “That did _not_ happen.”

 

“Oh yeah, that _really_ didn’t happen.” Korra took a recovery breath and rode the last of her laughs. “Spirits, that was too cute! I definitely should’ve recorded that! I could’ve made it my ringtone!”

 

“Shut up, you dork.” Asami made another swipe at her arm

 

Korra lowered her voice. “As you wish.”

 

Asami rolled her eyes. “How in the world did I ever get mixed up with you? You’re called the Avatar but here you are bawling over Disney movies and fangirling over Rodrigo De Goya.”

 

“I wondered the same thing. Asami Fucking Sato, the epitome of professionalism and grace, beauty and brains personified, is here eating greasy pizza on a _weekday_.” Korra gasped dramatically. “The scandal! And it’s Inigo Montoya, Sami.”

 

“Oh hush, it’s because of you that I’m missing out on better suitors.”

 

Korra shrugged. “If you have a thing for running over dorks and dating them, sure you can do worse.”

 

Asami poked Korra’s sides relentlessly until the latter ended up in tears. Korra tried squirming her way out but since Asami’s weight was on her, it was easy to pin her down and keep tickling her. “It wasn’t my fault someone suddenly jay-ran because she was late for her class!”

 

But damn those gym-hardened muscles because Korra finally found her ground and turned them over until she was the one on top and she pinned Asami’s arms above her. Their position made Asami feel very warm inside (because damn that was hot) but she kept her stern expression.

 

“Weren’t you glad that was our first impression though?” Korra queried with a grin. “You gotta admit, me jumping over the hood of your car impressed you so much and you checked out my booty when I ran for it.”

 

Asami rolled her eyes but relented. She also managed to get one hand free and cupped said booty. “Your booty also got called out by Tenzin because you were still late.”

 

“Meh, worth it.”

 

Even in the dark, Asami could see Korra’s eyes soften before she leaned up to kiss her. Korra’s smile widened before she settled her body more comfortably on top of Asami. They kissed languidly for a good few minutes, hands entwining and roaming each other’s bodies. With the cold bite of winter on full blast now that the radiator was incapacitated, their body warmth and the warmth brought on by their activity was more than welcome.

 

Asami had just thought of taking things further when Korra slowly pulled away to look at her with wonder, her kiss-swollen lips parted slightly as she took a deep breath. “Do you really want to stay in this dorm until the end of winter break?”

 

“Of course not.” Asami looked away. “I’ll go somewhere warm after I finish all my homework.”

 

“Asami…”

 

With a huff, Asami sat up and levelled her girlfriend with a look. “Where do you suggest I go, Korra? Pretty sure prison or a cemetery isn’t nice this time of the year.”

 

She was being unfair in her testiness, she knew that, but every semester break was almost always a sore spot for Asami. When most students went home to their parents or friends and Asami (who had no access to a friend willing to house her during breaks—even Korra had to go) had no choice but go as well, she would be greeted by a hollow estate where only a few servants attend to her needs but there was no one for her to really talk to. She would be bored out of her mind if not insanely annoyed by the constant flashes and clicks of paparazzi cameras. Don’t even get her started on how they pester her with questions about her father’s imprisonment and how in such a short time, she would soon become the CEO of Future Industries. Oh and speaking of, if she was there, she would be forced to attend to Future Industries business and all of that would give her a headache because she was barely 20-years-old dammit and she just wanted to learn engineering.

 

Honestly, she’d rather stay in the dorm.

 

But Korra, oh the ever-lovable dork, just looked at her patiently. It was as if she expected Asami to have that reaction but she already had something to soothe her which was:

 

“Would you mind going somewhere colder this winter? And by that, I mean come with me to the South Pole.”

 

“Excuse me, what?”

 

Korra sat up straighter but her hands were fidgety. Before Asami knew it, Korra was on a rapid-fire explanation route. “I didn’t really have my flight today or that it was cancelled. I knew I had to talk to you about this when things were less pressured by deadlines so I waited until people were gone and came bearing gifts to you because I really wanted to ask you to come to the South Pole with me. I already bought you a ticket and my parents are really stoked to see you again and they even bought you winter stuff and I really wanted to show you around my home and we can even go the Glacier Spirits Festival which I heard was gonna be awesome this year, Unalaq being gone and all that—”

 

Korra would’ve probably gone on and on about it until the holidays were over but Asami put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

 

“One more time, babe? And this time, slower?” Asami said.

 

“I know this is last minute and probably overwhelming but I bought you a ticket so you can go with me to the South Pole for the holidays.” Korra bashfully gives her those puppy-dog eyes. “I ran it through my parents and they were more than okay with it. They even said to bring you for the spring break even. The flight is three days from now and I can even help you pack your stuff.”

 

Asami blinked repeatedly, trying to process everything. Then dignity and propriety from etiquette schools be gone, she jumped on Korra and smothered her girlfriend with kisses.

 

“You—” _kiss_ “—are such—” _kiss_ “—a dork.”

 

Korra laughed. “Is that a yes?”

 

“If you let me pay you back for the ticket,” Asami quipped with an untethered grin of her own (whether or not she was tearing up as well is up for debate). “You guys are the best, you know that?”

 

“Consider this an early winter gift, babe.”

 

They stay hugging on the bed for a few moments like that before Asami asked, “What was your Plan B if I said no?”

 

“Bug you about it until the flight.”

 

“Were you going to stay here the whole three days?”

 

Korra only shrugged and Asami gave her a look.

 

“There are worse ways of spending three cold days, you know,” Korra only said in response. “And admit it, you like having me around your dorm room.”

 

“Not for three days, dork. I’ve seen your dorm room, you’re messy.”

 

“Yeah yeah, but you love me.”

 

That made Asami pause. She lifted herself up by the elbows to look Korra in the eyes before she kissed her fully. The kiss made her feel warm and fuzzy again.

 

“I do,” Asami whispered on Korra’s lips. “I really do.”

 

Korra shifted them around and Asami was finally on top of her as they kissed. Asami never explicitly admitted it but she really thought she was the luckiest bitch alive. It was by chance that they met and got to know each other but she really thought that Korra was the best thing that happened to her ever since. Even with all the drama that came during the year, Korra was her rock and she found a home with her. And really, that was the best part of their relationship.

 

When she pulled back, she saw the moonlight reflect on Korra’s eyes. They were so bright and so warm, it was a wonder she was as serious as the media depicted her. In moments like this, Asami almost forgot that Korra was the Avatar, the chosen heir to the South Pole tribes, a military prodigy, and a diplomat-in-the-making. But Korra was so soft and gentle with her and was a complete dork around her.

 

Korra was just Korra when it came to Asami. And maybe… Korra found a home in Asami as well.

 

“Hey, the moon’s out.” Korra’s voice was quiet but excited as she pointed to the window. “Did you know that during this time of the year in the South, when the moon is out, we consider it a blessing from the spirits and we dance in the moonlight to show our gratitude to them?”

 

“How could a dance be seen as gratitude by the spirits?”

 

Korra was already up and searching something on the laptop. “Who knows? I can’t remember everything, you know that.”

 

Suddenly a happy tingling tune started playing and Korra was moving from the bed. Asami’s brows furrowed warily.

 

“There are no spirits in RCU, Korra,” Asami tried to remind her girlfriend but it was for naught. She was already being pulled up to dance in her slightly-cramped dorm room.

 

“It would be sacrilege not to at least try and be thankful to them,” Korra said sagely. “Besides, aren’t you thankful your girlfriend came to save you from winter boredom?”

 

Put it like that and Asami knew there was no room left for arguing. She faked an exasperated sigh and let Korra lead her into a bumpy, swaying type of dance. Asami rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck as the latter held her waist.

 

 _We get it almost every night_  
_When that moon is big and bright_  
_It's a supernatural delight_  
_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_  
  
_Everybody here is out of sight_  
_They don't bark and they don't bite_  
_They keep things loose they keep it tight_  
_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

 

“This song is so corny,” Asami complained.

 

“Hush, the spirits are happy with this song.”

_Dancing in the moonlight_  
_Everybody's feeling warm and bright_  
_It's such a fine and natural sight_  
_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

 

Eventually, Asami loosened up and began dancing with Korra in earnest, the latter singing along to the song without a care in the world. They danced until the song ended and the playlist introduced a more mellow song they could slow dance to. Their foreheads touched and they just stared into each other’s eyes, smiles on their faces. For Asami, she really thought nothing could go wrong as long as she had Korra. She really thought her dad going to prison for selling military tech underhandedly was going to be the only thing that mattered to her this year but Korra made everything better. There were hardships that came along being high-profile barely-adults but somehow, they made a good team. Asami really couldn’t ask for anything more.

 

“Korra?” Asami whispered.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Asami quirked an eyebrow. “That story about the spirits earlier was just bullshit, wasn’t it?”

 

“Sssshhh, the spirits are sensitive.”

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know whatchu think. Happy Holidays, again! Long live our bisexual babies!


End file.
